


Of Nicer Days

by Scribblee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And then it gets pretty gay, But mostly fluff, Edelgard reminisces on the past, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Oh yeah Byleth is mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblee/pseuds/Scribblee
Summary: While stopped on a hillside, Edelgard reminisces of the horrors of war and remembers to focus on her life with Byleth.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 53





	Of Nicer Days

**Author's Note:**

> Writing helps me fall asleep, it's Christmas Eve and I remembered my wife, Edelgard and conjured a thought of what a date with her would be like after the war despite all that happened. 
> 
> I BET you stuff will sound contradictory later on when I'm less tired.

The gentle breeze carried a pleasant scent of freshly harvested wheat from the fields that spanned across the outskirts of the Adrestian Empire. The sun was kissing the tip of the thick pine trees of the local forest, making for such a serene view. Had Edelgard decided to continue on her travels with her beloved, they would not have witnessed such a gorgeous view.

The wind no longer carried the foul stench of metal and bloodshed, but of peace and of selfish comforts brought only after the violent and tragic ends to many of the students and staff of Garrag Mach Monastery.

Edelgard’s eyes stared towards the horizon, her gaze glistened under the glow of the sun. She seemed solemn as she rested herself beside a tree atop the hill observing it all.

Byelth gently stroked through her silken hair and glanced towards the field too.

“My teacher, this view is…breathtaking” Edelgard spoke softly, but her voice wavered. “There is no more conflict, no longer must we live in fear of what tomorrow could bring…I am truly living in this moment with you. I couldn’t be happier”

Byleth shot her a look and Edelgard gave a sigh.

But.

“But…there are times where I cannot bare to sleep. I-I…I still hear their screams. They keep me awake when the horrors of my youth don’t. Igntaz…I did not know him that well, but I heard he was a very talented man in the arts. This field would have been lovely to paint”

Edelgard turned her head away before a stray tear could be caught. She would never show weakness to her subjects and especially not to her lover.

“It is not healthy to dwell on the past, Professor. But there are times where I wonder if things could have been different. Had others joined my cause, would they have still perished?” She threaded her fingers through the grass and sighed again, “My teacher, I trust you can keep this conversation between us. If Hubert knew of this, he would insist on trying every single spell he could conjure to help forget the losses we caused”

Byleth hummed in acknowledgement and took Edelgard’s hand in her own.

“You’re right. I can only focus on the present and to the future. My future with you…” Edelgard’s eyes lit up ever so slightly. With a small smile tugging at her lips, she took Byleths face and kissed her slowly.

“I could not ask for a better life. I should hope we grow old together. I want to see the beauty of all of Fodland with you by my side. This field is just one of many I have not witnessed without being involved in some sort of conflict” Edelgard stood up suddenly and with a small giggle, pulled her wife up next, “Shall we say…a visit to the coast, next? We can bask in the sunlight and bathe in the waters together. Ah…perhaps even skinny-dip if we were particularly scandalous. That would be unbecoming of me, but it is an experience I have yet to try”

Byleth managed a soft laugh at the thought and shook her head with a smile.

“I will have our tailor measure us for bathing suits then. Mm, I hear the coast is rich with delicacies of the ocean. I think a buffet of seafood shall be in order too” Edelgard grinned and curled an arm around Byleth’s own, “I want nothing more than to spend a lazy day relaxing with you, my teacher”

Byleth closed her eyes with a loving smile on her face. Maybe if she willed it, the pleasant days of splashing in the ocean waves with her love and the warm rays against their bodies would come sooner.


End file.
